Lemonheads Never Give Up
by buddymps99
Summary: About the band's struggle to find their place in the world, and the music industry. Wenlivia later in the story. Couples are: Wenlivia, Marlie, Stray, and Scules.
1. Diaries and Texting

**A/N Heeyyy. My bro's account. 1st story. Hi, my name is Natalie, but my friends call me Nat. So, without further ado, my 1st story:**

**Lemonheads Never Give Up**

**Chapter 1: Diaries and Texting**

**Olivia's PoV**

I ran straight to my room and grabbed my diary and started writing.

Dear Diary,

Ugggh! What an AWFUL day... I slipped and fell in mud. Ray took a picture and posted it on both Facebook and Youtube! The band had a horrible rehaersal, and Scott broke Mo's heart, and stormed oiut. On top of all that, I nearly broke my leg. So much for a perfect day. Now, onto a subject that really sparks interest. Wen Gifford. Oh, if he knew how much I was crushing on him, then maybe he wouldn't be dating Sam Riviere, the new girl. Way to go Olivia. I'm crying as I write this. I guess now he'll never know...

-Liv

I sighed and shut my diary and put it in the hidey hole. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Mo's PoV**

I ran into the house crying. Why? Why would he do this? Of all people on all days. "Monu? Are you alright in there." "Mohini, was it that boy you were seeing. Mohini?" Mama and Baba are worried, but I must mask my hurting soul. "Mama, Baba, I am and will be fine. Don't you worry. It's just allergies." Honestly, they worry too much. Just then I grabbed my faithful diary.

Dear Diary,

Scott and I are finished. Liv's in a slump. Stell might be moving. Charlie broke his hand. Wen's SO mushy because of his GF. Horrible.

~Mo

**Stella's PoV**

Dear Diary,

I'm moving... maybe. Dad's having his job relocated... maybe. Everything today was a maybe. Maybe I need to move and get my own place. MAYBE maybe maybe. I'm sick of it.

-SY

I decided to send a text to each of my bandmates.

Fellow Lemonheads,

Plz b ok wit wat Im sayin.

Lemonheads don't give up.

Plz b OK. The whole band

had a ruff day.

-Stell

Then I pressed send. Within an instant each one replied this

Stell,

UR right. We don't give up.

-(Each 1's name)

With a satisfied smile I called each one and told them to meet me at Hanna's Hot Dogs tomorrow at 12 pm. They agreed, and I went to bed. It was gonna be a LONG Lemonade Mouth meeting.


	2. Moving Party Invitations and Breakups

**Hey fans! Thx 4 the reviews. here ya go.**

**Lemonheads Never Give Up**

**Chapter 2: Moving Party Invitations and Breakups**

**Stella's PoV**

"WHAT? You can't make me move. Mom, do something!" She gave her whole thing about how it's not her decision. Ugh, my life is OVER. At least they are letting me have a Moving Party. That instant, I called Liv, Mo, Wen, and Charlie about it. Then I decided to invite Ray. Why him? We're dating. I sighed. I never told them exactly WHY I was having a party. It will have to wait.

**Wen's PoV**

I'm gonna go to Sam's house today and breakup with her. There are two very plain reasons why I'm doing it. Three actually. 1: Sam cheated on me. 2: She noticed me but kept on kissing him. And most importantly, I like Olivia. Yes I said it, I like Olivia. She has 10 times more personality than Sam. She is both more beautiful and more talented than two Sams combined. My train of thought was interupted when dad came into my room. "Wen, Stell invited you to a party on the 25th of August. Are you gonna go? Oh, and Syd's ready to take you to Samantha's house."I'm gonna go, and I'll be there in 5 minutes." I got there and Sam ran and gave me a hug. At the same time we both said, "We need to talk." I explained to her that I was breaking up with her. She said that she kissed Pete, and needed to end our realationship due to guilt. I was glad. Syd was waiting and we drove home. This was the best day ever.

**Scott's PoV**

Jules is coming over today. She said she's got some juicy news to tell me. If it was about Stella and Ray then I already knew. They are dating. Yup. Then Jules barged in and came into my room.

"Jules, get over here!" We made out for like 5 minutes before I heard someone knock on the door. It opened up to reveal my WORST nightmare... Charlie.

**Mo's PoV**

What a great guy. Charlie is probably out Scott's house by now. He was going over to beat the

c-p out of him for breaking my heart. Worst breakup ever. Worse than the 1st. He left me. For JULES! Charlie and I are slowly becoming more than friends... I know right. Odd. But he's an awesome friend. I just don't want to lose what we've got now by dating. It's just different. I don't know. But on the bright side, I just got an invitation to a party hosted by Stell. I can't wait.

**Liv's PoV**

Stell's hosting a party. Yay! I just heard Wen broke up with Sam. Maybe now... never mind.

**Charlie's PoV**

Stell invited me to a party. I'm going. Right now I'm yelling at Scott. Mo, oh, I'd do anything for that girl. Maybe we'll date.

**Ray's PoV**

I can't believe that my Stella is MOVING. I'm the only one she's told. Not even her fellow Lemonheads know about it. But we won't give up to get Stell to stay. Because, (drumroll please) Lemonheads Never Give Up.


	3. What's Going On? Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things are CRAZY busy in my house. Weeell, here ya go. Ohhh, and ****click and review.**** I'm now accepting anonymous revs! Luv ya!**

**Lemonheads Never Give Up**

**Chapter 3: What's Going On? Part 1**

**Liv's PoV**

I'm hanging out with Wen today... he invited me to write yet another song. I gotta be there for 3 p.m. Uggh, why can't he see I like him? I went to go get a coin. Heads, I tell him how I feel if he doesn't talk to me about it by the end of today. Tails, I wait patiently. I flipped the coin, and it was good old...

**Charlie's PoV**

"That teaches you not to mess with me, Mo, or any of our friends." There, I said it. Scott now has a bruised face. I punched, slapped, and kicked it all in one. Pretty cool. He replied, though, "Hey man, it's all cool. Jules and I are happy. Take Mo. Make HER feel happy. Ya done good." Smiling, I shook his hand, replied with a quick thanks, and left. Scott was pretty decent. But his face wasn't. Instantly, I felt bad, but kept walking.

**Stella's PoV**

It was 12 p.m, and only Ray had shown up so far. "Sooo, Stella..." He began. I half-yelled, "SOO, Ray..." He gave me a glare "When you gonna tell em you're moving?" Then unbeknownst to us, Mo retorted, "You're WHAT?" Uh-oh. Something tells me we really shouldn't have talked bout that here. "OK, Mo, let us explain. I'm moving, but I only told Ray, and that's what the party is for." She looked as if I made her cry, but then that look turned to pure anger, "STELLA YAMADA! How dare you not tell us. Why? Are we dust? GOODBYE!" Oh My Gosh. Then I broke down. Had I really made Mo that upset and mad? Would the rest of the band be like that? Then I saw three pairs of eyes staring inquisitively at me. "What's going on?" They all partly whispered in unison. So I told them the ENTIRE story. Looks of sorrow crossed their eyes. Most of them asked why I didn't tell them first. I explained, and all of them, Wen, Liv, and Charlie all accepted that. Charlie then asked, "Where's Mo? Is she coming?" So Ray told them, cuz I didn't wanna talk. Giving me understanding looks and words, they left, probably to find Mo. And I followed.

**Mo's PoV**

I've been hiding for around an hour. Then I heard a voice. A voice like Charlie. "Mo? Are you in here? All of us, including Stella and Ray, are worried sick! Heeellllooo?" Lurking through the bushes was none other than Charlie Delgado. I hugged him. "Thanks. Can I explain why I'm mad?" He nodded. "Well, I never really liked Ray, and the fact that she told him first, over our band, made me quite angry. So I blew up at Stella, and ran away, and now yo-" He cut me off with a sweet, gentle kiss. I was shocked to find myself responding though. "Wanna go back and apologise?" He asked. I told him later, and said, "Come with me! I need to show you our special place." He walked with me, our fingers intwined with each others. God I love him.

**Wen's PoV**

After Charlie sent me a text saying Mo was fine, me and Livy ran to my house, in the pouring rain. When we were around halfway there, Livy tripped and hit her head on the pavement. "Liv! You alright?" She didn't move. That's when I called the ambulance. Once we got there, the first thing I did was call her Gran. She rushed right over. Then, I called Ray and Stella, who were with each other. "Stellagetoverhererightnow,Liv'sinthehospital,BringRay." She asked me what I had said, I repeated myself, and Stella grabbed her keys. They phoned Mo and Charlie, and soon, everyone was by our sides. Olivia's Gram and I were sobbing. Everyone yelled in unison, "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Olivia will be fine, because us Lemonheads never give up, or stop trying.

**So, how'd you like the chapter? PLZ review. I write for my fans. If any of you can tell me what Wen said when he called Stella, I'll dedicate the next chapter of this story to you! I don't know if I can update though till Saturday! Sorry!**

**-Nat**


End file.
